You're Taken
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: Atlanta makes a bet she can't keep to Theresa, and ends up ignoring Archie. Can our purple haired hero, figure out how to make her talk to him again? AxA


**You're Taken**

_By Anya_

A/N: Hey just a short AxA one-shot tee hee Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CotT! I wish I did because then I would have an unlimited number of amazing boys to gawk at!! But I don't…so I will settle for stalking and watching TV.

* * *

Archie awoke with a start. He shook his pounding head and brushed his hand through his purple mane.

'_Damn dreams, they always throw me off balance in the morning…'_ Archie thought bitterly. _'She had just been settling into the couch and burrowing under my arm too! Stupid alarm clock with their loud blaring beeps and screeches. It will be the death of me!'_

Archie was angry due to the fact that the girl of his dreams, Atlanta, had been ignoring him ever since yesterday, right after lunch. She hadn't gone on a run with him last night, she didn't wake him up, and she didn't argue with him … nothing! It was like she had forgotten he existed.

Archie sighed. She probably had. She was getting popular lately, hanging with Theresa and Jay and Neil, who just happened to be the most popular people in school right now. Even Jay with his serious manner and respectable personality, was popular. Jeeze, why couldn't Archie fit in?

Archie got out of bed and threw on the clothes that he had just washed. They were moderately wrinkled, because Archie's laundry theory consisted of the great method: _'If I'm gunna fold it, I'm not gunna unfold it. So why bother?'_

His customary blue hoodie was thrown over his shirt and he turned up his music. Some Iron Maiden blared out.

"Iron Maiden feels appropriate today. Usually when I think about Atlanta, I listen to something less…angry." Archie muttered, grimacing at the mess of purple that had overnight become his hair.

He ran his brush through it, giving up on the two cowlicks that had become his personal Mohawk. Turning off the music, Archie walked to the bathroom, washed his face and stumbled downstairs.

"Someone looks grumpy." Theresa commented dryly.

"Yeah well no one told me alarm clocks were so hazardous in the morning." Archie grumbled.

"Fell out of bed again did you?" Odie asked, snickering slightly. Archie glared at him and poured himself some cereal.

"We have gym first thing, joy." Neil informed them sarcastically. Archie grinned.

"What are you smiling at?" Herry asked, totally confused.

"Nothin'" Archie said, still smirking.

Atlanta raced down the stairs, snatching an apple. Her sneakers looked worn out, due to the extreme amount of running she did in them. Her socks were high up on her legs, until the point when she rolled them down to ankle height.

"Expecting a flood?" Odie asked. Atlanta rolled her eyes and fixed her other sock.

Atlanta raced out the door, calling back, "If you don't wanna be late you have to speed it!"

The rest of the team followed slowly, deciding to take Herry's truck. Maybe for once they would beat Atlanta there!?

Not likely, but they needed some incentive to wake up in the morning.

* * *

Gym was eventful for our favorite purple haired hero. He fell over his skipping rope while he was busy staring at Atlanta who was planning to run…alone! Since when did she not run with him? He was the only person who could keep up with her.

Archie gave up on skipping after completely tripping a random girl, falling into a pile of dodge balls and tying himself around the gym teacher.

He just could not concentrate today.

Archie decided to run laps. He started gunning it around the track, thinking and panting heavily.

* * *

Atlanta watched Archie out of the corner of her eye. He was going faster than ever today, and all Atlanta wanted was to be next to him, trying to keep up.

'_Trying? More like trying to let him keep up…'_ Atlanta thought. Although with whatever that was giving him a reason to run today must have been great. He was speeding along the track, white muscle shirt clinging to his built body.

'_For a pasty boy he's definitely doing that shirt justice…'_ Atlanta thought, immediately yelling at herself internally for that thought.

"You are just proving Theresa right!" Atlanta murmured. Unfortunately Jay heard her.

"What is Theresa right about now?" He complained, smiling softly at his girlfriend's name.

"Uhhh, well nothing, I just, you see….wait, where did you come from?" Atlanta stuttered nervously.

"Well, over there, Theresa wanted to run a few laps…why were you stuttering?" Jay asked suspiciously. Atlanta blushed.

"No reason…oh my god, did Theresa just take off her shirt!" Atlanta exclaimed to Jay. Jay whirled around with large eyes and Atlanta ran faster than ever to the other side of the gym, where she hid in the storage room.

"What are you talking about Atlanta…?" Jay complained, turning to scold the girl, only to find he was talking to himself. He sighed.

"Hey Jay, what's wrong?" Theresa asked, jogging up to him.

"Atlanta just took off after I asked her about what you were right about…What _are_ you right about, exactly?" Jay explained, moderately depressed that his own group was leaving him out of the loop (A/N: that rhymed!).

"She said I was right? I knew it! Hold on, I have to intercept Archie!" Theresa bounded off exuberantly, towards where Archie was still sprinting around the track.

* * *

Archie was too distracted to notice Theresa run right next to him until she spoke.

"Hey Archie…" Theresa greeted after a few minutes of non-recognition. Archie stumbled and caught himself.

"Oh hey Theresa, didn't see you there." He muttered, a bit annoyed that the drama queen was ruining his thinking run.

"Look Archie, let's make this short," This caught Archie's attention, Theresa never made things short, "You annoy me and I annoy you, but we have a common cause to fight for here."

"Okay, I'm listening." Archie agreed.

"You love Atlanta…"

"Well no...I just…you see…"

"Arch, give it up, you love her, and she's ignoring you."

"Okay." Archie scowled darkly.

"Now don't get angry until I finish my sentence."

"What?" Archie stopped, skidding to a halt. His angry expression grew, but he waited for Theresa to spit it out.

"It's my fault Atlanta is ignoring you," Archie's face grew livid, "But, the good news is, I did it to find out if she likes you."

A moment of silence passed.

"So, what is the good news?" Archie wondered, still fuming.

"Well she does…but she is being churlish cause her family won the first bet with her…ever. And I also won a bet against her."

"You all bet against Atlanta! Are you insane?" Archie laughed. No one beat Atlanta in anything. Not even betting.

"Yeah, her entire family and I said that she liked you, and you two would get together, but she denied it."

"Harsh." Archie muttered.

"Not really. See, now she owes us like a hundred bucks. Cause she likes you, she likes you!" Theresa sang this in glee. Archie glared at her.

"That's lovely, but how exactly do you know?"

"Well, I bet her she couldn't ignore you for an entire 24 hours and I was right."

"No, you weren't, because she still hasn't talked to me!" Archie cried in exasperation.

"Then you go find her, she's fed up with having no best friend. She hates hanging out with us. She can't dance or laugh or sing out of place. She's not allowed to be smart or to run. She has to be exactly what the other girls want her to be. She hates it, she misses you and she's only been with us a day!"

Archie laughed.

"You definitely should not try to make Atlanta something she isn't…"

"Okay, got it. Now go talk to her. She doesn't want to like you remember, she hates when people get too close to her. Remember Pan?"

"Trying not to…" Archie muttered and walked towards the equipment room, where he kept seeing a red head poke out.

* * *

"Lannie?" Archie called into the room.

"Here…" A miserable voice replied. Archie found the girl sitting behind a huge bin of basket balls.

"I heard about your bet." Archie informed her, feeling stupid.

"Did you?" She asked, not really paying attention.

Archie gave up in trying to talk to her at that point. He sat down beside her and pulled her into a rough hug. He let her go quickly, his face burning.

"Don't ever do that again. I had to hang out alone…major bummer really." Archie scolded. Atlanta smiled sheepishly, shocked that Archie had randomly hugged her.

"You can count on it; they had me convinced to dye my hair just to make them shut up!" Atlanta joked.

"I like your hair." Archie said. The room went quiet. _'Damn, did I really just say that?' _Archie asked into his brain. _'Dummy, dummy, dummy!'_

"I like your hair too Dork." Atlanta replied, ruffling his hair. He smiled, and poked her in the side. She yelped and dove on him. He rolled her and started tickling.

"No…fair! You know…I…Can't handle…being tickled!" Atlanta gasped. Archie grinned.

"And you know I can't handle the hair being messed up."

"Sorry…Neil" Atlanta smiled and squirmed away, ready to defend herself. Archie advanced upon her slowly.

"You did not just say that!" He exclaimed. She squealed as he dove at her. He faked left and went right, grabbing her around the middle. He spun her around and fell to the ground.

"You are so lucky the gymnastics mats were there!" Atlanta told him.

"Nah, I planned it that way. I don't have the Neil luck." Archie explained. Atlanta laughed and ruffled his hair again.

Only then did they realize their closeness. Archie was leaning on Atlanta and her hand was against his chest. She could almost touch noses with him.

'_He's not Pan, Atlanta. He's Archie, and he won't hurt you. He's already closer than you ever wanted any of them to be and you love that. He knows everything about you…'_

'_He so does not, Archie doesn't pay any attention to what I like.'_

'_Oh, yeah? Ask him, ask him anything._

'_Fine!'_

Atlanta sighed after that brief argument with her mind.

"Archie, what's my favorite food?"

"Pizza, although you love chicken noodle soup when you feel sad, sick or it's really cold out. I think it reminds you of home." Archie answered thoughtfully. Atlanta gaped at him.

"Okay…what's my favorite jewel?"

"You like amber…although I think your favorite necklace is a black opal your parents brought back from Australia one year." Archie replied, nervous at the interrogation process.

Atlanta was stunned. He knew about that? She had mentioned one time to Theresa, when they had been sitting in the corner of the living room, and Archie was almost asleep on the other side of the room.

"What's my favorite flower? Color? Animal? TV show?" Atlanta asked, quickly, fearing and yet hoping for the answers.

"Well, your favorite color is red, animal is panther and TV show is… either Desperate Housewives or…Star Trek."

'_Oh God! He knows I'm a Trekkie! It can't get much worse than this…wait, it's getting worse.'_ Atlanta thought, coming back to reality.

"Although you love Saturday morning cartoons and music videos. Figure skating fascinates you and gymnastics bores you."

"How…do you know this?"

Archie grinned, "Atlanta, I'm your best friend. It's my job to know everything about you, in case you get sick or hurt and I need to bring you things. Like if you got the flu, I would bring you your green blanket and an old sappy romance movie. But if you got a cold, I would get you chicken noodle soup and help you get out of bed."

"Archie…" Atlanta smiled. She held back tears_. 'Great moment to be girly and sentimental Atlanta, right in front of the boy you love.'_ Atlanta thought, _'Wait! I sooo do not love him!'_

"Oh and Atlanta, your favorite flower is orchids. Although, you love tulips when they are in gardens." Archie added.

Atlanta smiled softly at this purple haired dork on top of her. He may be a little strange sometimes, but she liked him that way. And his purple hair may bother other people, but Atlanta loved it. She grinned.

Atlanta flipped Archie suddenly, sitting on him. He lifted his hands up to tickle her back into submission, but the red-head deftly caught them. She leaned forward until she was face to face with him again.

"Just one more question." She said. He dropped his hands, and she put hers back on his chest.

"Okay, bring it on."

"Who was the insane chick who kept following you? The one with blond hair?" Atlanta questioned, trying to cover her jealousy.

"No! Why, is she here!? Save me Atlanta, please!" Archie cried in a panic. Atlanta laughed.

"No, she's not here, but why were you so scared?" Atlanta gasped, trying to stop her laughter. Archie scowled.

"It's not funny, she won't leave me alone! She's chasing me around wondering if I have a girlfriend, or if she can have my number! It's _terrifying_!" He cried.

"And you say Theresa is the drama queen… Jeeze, do you want a simple solution to your problem?" Atlanta asked. Archie nodded like a mad man.

Atlanta leaned down and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped her so he was on top again. She surrendered and let him enfold her in his arms. They broke the kiss and Archie stared at her waiting for an explanation.

"Tell her you're taken."

* * *

A/N: Haha awe! How was that? Ultra fluffy I hope! I love the ending hehehe. I can almost see Atlanta doing that. Oh and the blond crazy chick was based after Unice in She's The Man ("My intensity scares some people"). Anyway, please review! 


End file.
